Mobile computing devices (mobile devices) provide users with access to a variety of information via wireless communication systems. As an example, mobile devices enabled for use with wireless cellular networks and/or wireless local area networks such as Wi-Fi or WiMAX provide users with access to vast information resources of the Internet. Mobile devices may also enable users to explore augmented reality environments which provide a real-time view of a target object merged with, or augmented by, computer generated graphical content. For example, cameras residing on-board a mobile device may be used in conjunction with a graphical display to present a user with supplemental information relating to targets of interest that are captured in a camera view of the mobile device. Such supplemental information may form an information layer that overlays real-world objects that are captured in a camera view of the mobile device. This functionality is generally referred to as Augmented Reality (AR) view mode. In an AR view, objects captured in the camera view can be transitioned to align with the display screen to allow a user easier access to the information layer.
A mobile device can have an AR mode view and AR target objects can be presented on a graphical display screen. In some situations, the number of AR target objects displayed to the user can be extensive. The AR target objects can create clutter on the view screen which can distract the user's view and can place a demand on the processing capabilities of the mobile device.